Inflatable products have diverse uses. For example, swimming pools can be a source of fun, relaxation, and enjoyment. In the absence of an independent light source, however, inflatable products may be difficult to enjoy in dark environments. For example, darkness may render use of an inflatable swimming pool dangerous due to poor visibility. Thus, it is desirable to provide an inflatable product with a built-in light source, so that the inflatable product may be used at night. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide lighting of different colors to enhance the users' enjoyment of the inflatable product.